


The Hard-Shining Brightness Of You

by amyfortuna



Category: A Woman's Face (1941)
Genre: 300 words, F/M, Triple Drabble, bad to the bone, he taught her all about slinky hips, ruthless women and the male vamps who love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torsten reflects on Anna's potential and power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard-Shining Brightness Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowgrouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/gifts).



> Written at Redemption 2015, after watching 'A Woman's Face' for the first time.

Did you think it was really the boy that mattered? He stood between me and my rightful inheritance, yes, but in the end, he was only ever a brief obstacle, one easily overcome, if not by one method, then by another.

But it was you, Anna Holm, the woman with the renewed face, you, daring great things for love, who I really wished to sound the depths of, to take your measure, to know your true heart and will. You are the stuff that heroes and empresses are made from. You have steel in your bones and fire in your eyes, and a will indomitable, unless you choose to give it up to one who would guide it, teach it, mould it, and make it. I would be that for you - that, and all things in your eyes: lover, husband, father, brother, friend, and mentor. 

You would be the diamond I could polish until it blazed forth with such a grandeur as the world has never known. The hard-shining brightness of you would burn their eyes out, those unworthy to look on you. 

Even now, betrayed as I am (your glance at me across the room told me this), I am in awe of the poise and grace that you hold yourself with now. I had you for such a little time and taught you so much. 

I would remember you this way for all time; so much now, and capable of so much more. Capable of real ruthlessness, of perfectly steady hands firing a bullet into the brain of one who angered you, for no other reason than that they angered you. And I know that whether tonight, or years from now, the last sight my eyes see will be your hand on a gun aimed at my face.


End file.
